


[Podfic] These Are the Days We Live Now

by Xanister



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aberdeen (Scotland), Dreams, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fix-It, Homecoming, Human/Non-Human Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Memory Loss, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanister/pseuds/Xanister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic: Idris stretches herself thin, across time, across space, threads of consciousness. Searching. A Donna Noble fix-it fic inspired by “The Doctor’s Wife.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] These Are the Days We Live Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Are the Days We Live Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457528) by [elizajane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/elizajane). 



**Stream:**  


* * *

**Download:**[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z1sh2tgkwudkssm/These%20are%20the%20Days%20We%20Live%20Now.mp3?dl=0) (50 MBs)  
  
Please right click and "Save As".  
  
**Length** : 34:44


End file.
